Snoop directories help to increase the performance of coherent multi central processor unit (CPU) cluster systems. Snoop directories can increase snoop miss bandwidth independent of available CPU snoop bandwidth or frequency, reduce performance degradation on a snooped CPU, reduce structural latency to memory, and reduce power consumption for snoop misses. However, to achieve the foregoing benefits, existing snoop directory architectures must compromise among the competing drawbacks of using large amounts of memory, having high dynamic energy consumption, and/or having poor power scalability. These drawbacks, in part, are a result of tags that populate the snoop directory and indicate CPU use of memory location. These tags require high-speed static random access memory (SRAM) macros that consume significant power, especially in lower technology nodes.